The Glowing Woman
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: They always find each other no matter what. Beautiful and glowing, Jacob always comes across this girl as if fate is pulling them together as they encounter each other year after year. But what is she? Jacob just can't get his head around it, but what he didn't bet on was falling in love. One-shot.


**I just found this story turning to dust in my saved files. I started writing this back in January but for some reason I seem to have forgotten about it and stopping working on it. Anyway I've finished it now and I hope that you like it.**

* * *

**~ THE GLOWING WOMAN ~**

The sun was shining through a young Jacob's window beaming rays of light and warmth across his skin as he packed his little backpack. The only sound in the house was the sound of his Father and two older twin sisters arguing. That's all that happened after his Mother had died. The beautiful Sarah Black was killed tragically in a car crash only a few months ago leaving his Father to take care of his three children on his own. Jacob's older sisters would sometimes step into a mothering role with their nine year old brother but it was never the same. They all missed their true mother.

The little boy checked to make sure he had everything. He checked that he had his food supply which mainly consisted of cookies, a few sandwiches and a bottle of juice. He had his favourite wolf toy and his jacket. He was all set to run away from home and never return. He would live in the wild among animals. He would be raised by wolves and bears and hunt for food and he never wanted to see his family again. His new family would never snap at him for always being in the way or tell him off getting all dirty because in the wild he could do what he wanted. He could live out his life with no one ever telling him what to do.

He zipped up his back and put on his jacket. His Father and sisters were too engrossed in the little spat that they would never notice the little Jacob climbing out his bedroom window. He slid out carefully landing on the ground without making a sound. It was a rare sunny day in La Push which meant he could track the animals better with no rain to wash away any tracks. He was ready.

Jacob made his way into the forest surrounding his little red house and looked around in interest at his new home. This is where he will live from now on. The birds were singing a tune way above his head and he could hear the forest life deep within the trees keeping their distance from the human intruder. He wondered aimlessly around stopping only once to observe some elk in the distance. He was fascinated by it all.

After a few hours of walking he became a little tired and started looking for a nice place to sit down for a while. He found a small meadow surrounded by rocks and wildflowers in full bloom. He sat down on the largest rock in the middle and sighed. Something on the edge of the meadow caught his attention. Something small was curled up into a ball. Jacob stood up and walked closer curiously trying to make out what the object was. As he got closer he realised that it was a little girl about his age. She had long bronze ringlets that fell to her waist and pale skin that was covered in dirt. Her knee length cream silk dress was ripped in places and also covered in patches of dried in dirt. She was also quite skinny looking as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked softly.

The little girl gasped and looked up at the boy she hadn't noticed. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown and the young Jacob thought he could stare into them forever.

"Leave me alone." The girl said. Her voice seemed to crack from not being used in a while and from thirst.

"Are you sick?" Jacob asked trying to get closer but the girl held her hand out to stop him.

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. Jacob felt helpless.

The girl crawled out of her ball and into the sunlight and that's when Jacob noticed how her skin glowed in the sunlight. It was so beautiful that he couldn't resist reaching out to touch her arm. Her skin was smooth and felt really fragile as if too much pressure would break her into a million tiny little pieces. She flinched a little at his touch but allowed it.

"Aren't you scared of me?" She asked in her high pitched bell voice. Jacob just looked at her in wonder.

"No, why would I be?" He said honestly. Nothing about this girl was in any way frightening. Why would she think such a thing? The girl just shrugged.

"Everyone else was." She said looking away into the distance.

"Why would they be scared of something as pretty as you?" Jacob asked dumbstruck.

She turned back to look up at him and it looked as if she was using all of her energy to do so. "Do you have any food?" She asked.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked and she nodded her head with a pleading look in her eye.

He reached for his backpack and took out his food supply. He handed her a handful of cookies and a sandwich and she immediately dug in.

"What are you? Are you an angel? Do you know my mom?" Jacob asked admiring her beauty and how she glowed in the sun.

"What's your mom's name then?" The girl asked.

"Sarah Black." Jacob said getting hopeful that she knew her in heaven. The little girl thought for a moment.

"No I don't know her sorry." She said and then turned her attention back to the cookies.

Jacob sighed disappointed. "She's dead."

The girl looked up at him. "Then how can I know her if she's dead?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Because you're an angel."

The girl looked at him before she burst out laughing. Jacob was glad that she had most of her strength back.

"Believe me, I'm no angel." She said taking a bite out of a sandwich. Jacob picked one up too and began nibbling on it. She seemed friendly and Jacob began to feel more comfortable with her. They talked and ate for a while. He really liked this girl.

"I'm Jacob. What's your name?" He asked.

The girl smiled up at him. "I like the name Jacob." She said and Jacob felt himself blushing acute shade of pink on his tan skin.

"My name is Renesmee." She said confidently.

"Wow I have never heard of that name before." Jacob said.

Renesmee nodded. "I know." For some reason Renesmee wouldn't tell Jacob much about herself but Jake just thought she might be shy.

"We should be friends forever Nessie." Jacob blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

Renesmee turned around to look at him as she laid on her stomach and he sat down with his legs crossed. "What's a Nessie?" She asked.

Jacob smiled. "It's what I'm going to call you from now on. Renesmee is too long." He said wrinkling his nose.

The girl now to be known as Nessie giggled. "Well okay then.

"Pinky swear?" Jacob asked holding out his little finger. Nessie looked at it confused.

"You shake it with your pinky." Jacob said. Nessie held her hand out still unsure and wrapped her little finger around his. They both smiled brightly when they both knew she had it right. Jacob was delighted to have made new friend who he could talk to all day. Nessie was such a good listener.

"Jacob!" Someone called out from the distance.

"It's my family." Jacob said. Nessie looked confused but then stood up and began to walk off. Her bare feet were dirty as were her hands as she tried to brush off the dried in dirt.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked. Nessie stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I have to go." She said and Jacob looked upset that she leaving.

"Do you promise me that I will see you tomorrow?" He asked afraid of losing the only friend that he could talk to.

"Yes. I will sing outside your window and maybe we could play together." She said and Jake beamed at her before she ran off into the forest. He hoped that she would be okay.

"Jacob!" His father gasped coming into the clearing.

"Daddy!" Jacob said forgetting about his plan to run away and ran right into his father's waiting arms.

Billy hugged his son tightly afraid of letting go. "Never run off again!" He scolded but was shocked to see his son smiling brightly.

"Oh dad I met the most amazing girl! She can glow in the sun and I just found her and I helped her. I gave her some food and she listened to everything I said and she was so nice and we promised to be friends forever." Jacob babbled happily as his father took his hand and dragged him back home.

"Really and what was this girls name?" Billy asked playing along. He knew this was another one of Jacob's imaginary friends. His poor son was so lonely after his wife died.

"Her name is Renesmee but I call her Nessie for short." Jacob said proudly. Renesmee? How the hell did his son come up with that? He had to give that Jacob that he had a powerful imagination.

"She is going to come and play with me tomorrow. Can I dad? Can I?" Jacob begged jumping up and down.

"Huh? Oh, sure okay." Billy said pulling Jacob into their family home.

"Jacob!" the twins Rebecca and Rachel squealed as their baby brother walked through the door and they hugged in tightly crying into his little shoulders.

"Its okay guys Renesmee saved me." Jacob said. The twins threw a questioning look at their father who just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. They let it drop. After dinner they sent Jake to bed due to the late hour and he fell asleep dreaming happily about Nessie.

When he woke up the next morning his dad had already gone fishing. He was so excited that Nessie was coming to play today. He ate his breakfast and sat by the window looking around scanning the forest. Rachel and Rebecca rolled their eyes at their brother and continued reading magazines and watching TV. Jacob was starting to get impatient when he heard a familiar voice singing outside his bedroom window. He smiled and ran into his room and opened his window.

"Nessie!" He yelled and she laughed. "I knew you would come!"

"I promised that I would didn't I?" She asked and Jake leaped out of his window. He was so happy to see her that he pulled her into a tight hug. His only true friend. She seemed shocked at first but hugged him back. She felt so fragile to Jacob yet so strong at the same time.

The two children spent most of the afternoon playing in the back yard chasing each other and playing catch with one of Jacob's old baseballs. They played for hours never getting bored of each other's company until Nessie noticed the sun beginning to set.

"I have to go." She said whipping her head around to face Jacob with a serious expression.

"Do you have to?" Jacob wined not wanting his new best friend to leave.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but I'll hopefully come and see you again tomorrow." Nessie said looking at Jacob with a sad longing expression. Jacob smiled sadly and nodded and ran over to give Nessie a hug. She was shocked by the gesture but melted into the embrace and hugged Jacob back tightly.

They released each other and Jacob watched as his friend ran off into the trees. He turned around and ran back into his house where Rebecca was making diner. Jacob saw his father's truck come around the corner just as he went inside.

"Where have you been all day?" Rebecca asked looking up from the pot full of spaghetti on the stove.

"Playing with Nessie." Jacob said innocently and went onto his room to wait for diner to be ready.

Jacob didn't see Nessie the next day. Or next day or the next day. He waited by the window every day and his father was really starting to worry about him. Days turned into weeks and then the weeks turned into months. Jacob eventually stopped waiting by the window and realised the possibility that he may never see her again. He cried at night because he missed her so much. There was just something about her that pulled him in. She made him gravitate towards her and it was like his very soul called out to her and now that he had met her, he couldn't imagine life without her.

Two years had passed and the now twelve year old Jacob was walking home from school. He wasn't exactly a little boy any more. He was getting a lot taller and was in fact very mature for his age.

Jacob jumped when he heard a rustle in the trees. He froze and looked in that direction and for some reason it felt like something was pulling him that way.

The bushes moved again and then a girl about his age stepped out and smiled at him.

"Jake!" she cried out and ran over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace. His arms remained frozen by his side but she didn't seem to notice when she finally let go of him and took a step back. Jake got a good look at her face and it seemed strangle familiar to him. The wild bronze ringlets that fell down to her waist, the pale skin glowing in the sunlight and those chocolate brown eyes that Jacob could loose himself in forever.

"Nessie?" He asked and she nodded excitedly and pulled him into another tight hug. This time he hugged her back and pressed his face into her hair. She smelled like the wildest of forest flowers and it was comforting to him. She was wearing some old jeans that had some rips in them along with a plain white t-shirt that was also filthy and she had some dirt smeared on her face too. She was still really skinny and looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. Jacob gasped when he saw some old bruises that were staining her beautiful skin a yellow colour.

"What happened to you Nessie? Were have you been all this time?" Jacob asked getting really concerned. Nessie pulled away from him and frowned into the forest.

"It doesn't matter. I ran away and I am never ever ever ever going back there." She said folding her arms over her small chest.

"Come home with me. We'll look after you." Jacob offered not liking the fact that she looked like she had never eaten a full meal and never worn some nice fresh clothes.

"Are you sure?" she asked seeming shocked by his show of affection.

Jacob nodded.

"No one has ever looked after me before." Nessie admitted looking down at the ground.

Jacob's heart broke at that thought. Had she never been looked after? Where was her family?

"Don't you have a family?" Jacob asked voicing his thoughts.

Nessie stiffened before she answered.

"My family disowned me." She said simply before following Jacob back to his house.

The two walked home hand in hand before Nessie ended up following behind him cautiously as they approached the house. Jacob squeezed Nessie's hand tighter before he pulled her inside. Nessie looked around curiously as if she had just stepped onto an alien planet before Jacob pulled her into the living room where Billy was sat watching TV.

"Dad this is my friend Nessie." Jacob said gesturing to Nessie.

Billy looked at the girl in shock before his expression turned to one of curiosity.

"Nessie is real?" Jacob heard his dad mumble to himself.

Billy cleared his throat. "Well…ummm…hi there Nessie. Jacob doesn't shut up about you."

Both Jacob and Nessie blushed at Billy's statement.

"She needs a place to stay dad, she has no family." Jacob explained to his dad who still seemed to be in a daze as he nodded his head while staring at the girl. Nessie started to become uncomfortable with him looking at her like that; she knew that she should be used to looks like that by now but they still hurt.

"Sure sure." His dad said sitting back down and staring into space. Jacob raised an eyebrow but didn't question his father's behaviour. He pulled Nessie out of the room and down the hallway to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed while Nessie stood awkwardly in the doorway.

This room was strange to her. She had never seen anything like it in her life. She stared at Jacob who was lying face down on the…thing that appeared to be next to the glass bit of wall at the other side of the small room.

Renesmee looked around not too sure what she should be doing before Jacob turned to look at her curiously.

"Come in then." He said motioning for her to come in. Nessie did so cautiously as she looked around at all of the strange and weird things around the room.

"What is all this?" She asked.

Jacob looked at her in shock.

"You've never been in a bedroom before?"

Nessie shook her head.

"Where do you usually sleep?" Jake asked worried.

Nessie said nothing, bowing her head and looking down at the lament floor. Jacob said nothing as he watched a range of emotions cross her face before he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Nessie walked over and sat down carefully and gasped in surprise when she felt herself fall down softly, the cushions and the mattress giving her a comfy seat and she found her self giggling at the feel of it.

"This feels so nice." She said bouncing up and down slightly and laughing.

Jacob laughed with her and stood up on his bed to start jumping on it. Nessie got up with him and joined in with him on the fun. Jacob had never laughed so much in his life. He felt so happy when he was around Renesmee and he wished that he could explain it. It was like whenever she was gone there was something missing but now he had found it again and he felt complete. It was so easy to be around and she made him happier than he had ever been. There was just some sort of gravity to her that pulled him in and set his soul on fire. He didn't understand what any of this meant but he loved the feeling and he was determined to make her stay; she wouldn't leave him all alone again.

They both collapsed on the bed next to each other laughing and gasping for air. Jacob looked over at his friend whose eyes were sparkling and lips pulled into a huge smile; the picture of pure happiness in that moment.

"That was so much fun; I've never done anything like that before." Nessie said brushing a stray bronze curl out of her face.

"I used to do it all the time, but it's more fun with you." Jake admitted and took hold of her hand again.

They were both silent for a few moments while they caught their breath and calmed down from jumping around everywhere. Jacob suddenly stood up and Nessie pulled her self up into a sitting position to see what he was doing.

"Let's play outside." Jacob cheered and pulled Renesmee with him outside.

She laughed following him and they hung out outside together while just talking and messing around. Once again Jacob had never felt so content. He noticed that Nessie's eyes kept darting towards the trees as if she was frightened that something was going to jump out any second. Hoping to ease her tension he pulled her away from the trees to stay in the front yard. They were both laughing together when they both heard someone loudly wolf whistle.

Jacob and Nessie both looked up to see two boys walking towards them.

"So the legendary Renesmee is real." One of them said.

"Is this your girlfriend Jake?" The other asked.

They both laughed and laughed even more when they saw Jacob's and Nessie's hands intertwined together.

"Back off!" Jacob barked at them. "Leave Nessie alone."

"Nessie? What like the Loch Ness Monster?" They just laughed even harder after the taller one said that.

Jacob groaned.

"Listen you two idiots, get off my land before I do some serious damage to both of you." Jacob threatened. Nessie actually cowered in fear at the harshness of his voice.

The boys seemed to get the message as they stared at Jacob in shock and then anger.

"Whatever Jake, we can see that you'd rather hang out with your girlfriend." The smaller one said before they both turned their backs on them and walked off again down the road. Jacob turned back to Nessie who looked confused at what had just happened.

"Who were they?" She asked her eyes flashing to Jacob's face.

Jake sighed. "Just Quil and Embry. They're just jealous because I'm hanging out with you and not them." He snapped.

Nessie jumped and Jacob's face turned guilty.

"Sorry Ness, I wasn't shouting at you." Jake apologised.

Nessie smile and they resumed their conversation. Jake then showed her around the house before they both just lay down on Jacob's bed and started talking about nothing and no one again. As the sky got darker they both fell asleep curled up against each other and dreamed peacefully.

A knock at the door woke both of them up. Jacob looked at the clock to see that it was ten thirty at night and wondered who could be calling in at this hour. Nessie rubbed her eyes and yawned before sitting up sleepily. Jacob motioned for her to be quiet and pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't make anything out other than soft mumblings before he heard heavy footsteps getting closer and the sound of his father's wheelchair.

Jacob jumped away from the door as someone knocked on it twice before it opened without his permission. A man poked his head through and smiled down at Jacob before his eyes settled on the girl sat on his bed.

"Ah, I see what you mean." The man mumbled to someone behind him; probably Billy.

The man the turned back to the children and opened the door a little more revealing a police uniform.

"Who's this then?" He asked Jacob as gently as he could, pointing towards Nessie who looked confused as she assessed the police officer.

"That's Nessie." Jake answered proudly. "She's my friend."

"Really?" The officer said. "That's really nice. Tell me Jacob, where does Nessie live?"

"Here of course." Jacob replied.

The officer shook his head. "No, I mean where does she come from?"

Jacob paused not knowing the answer and turned to look at Nessie who was shivering in fear. Jacob face dropped at the sight of Nessie's pale – paler than usual – fearful face. She clutched the covers tightly to her and stared at the police officer with wide eyes.

"Now come on little girl." He cooed. "You need to tell us where you live so we can take you home."

"NO!" Nessie shrieked making Jacob and the officer jump. "You can't take me back! I won't go back! Why does no one want me?"

Nessie burst into tears and Jacob rushed over to comfort her.

"I want you." He reassured hugging her tightly to his chest.

Nessie continued to cry and the officer looked like he was getting frustrated.

"Come now, you don't belong here. We need to take you home to your family." He said trying to pull on Nessie's arm. That seemed to make her snap and she leaped out of Jacob's arms and ran past the officer.

"You can't take me back." She screamed running out of the room.

Jacob jumped up to follow her and he ran after her but she already had a good head start. Before Jacob could even get outside she was already running into the trees and into the darkness of the forest.

"Nessie!" Jacob cried out with tears in his eyes as he watched his friend disappear.

The officer called for back up and ran into the forest after her. Jacob started crying loudly at the thought of loosing his dear friend. In fact she was more than a friend to him. She was special and Jacob would always cherish that. She was an angel and Jacob believed that it was no accident that they met that day over three years ago.

Jacob ran back into the house to face his father. He knew exactly who had called the cops on her. How could he do such a thing? His own father tried to take his angel away from him. Jacob glared at Billy when he came face to face with him but Billy just stared back indifferently.

"How could you do that?!" Jacob spat with tears steaming down his face.

Billy sighed. "Jacob, she couldn't stay here. She's a seriously confused girl who has run away from home and I don't want you being caught up in someone else's family drama." He explained.

Jacob sniffed. "She had no where to go dad! She told me herself that her parents abandoned her."

Billy was silent as he watched his son cry.

"She had no one dad so I took her in. I wanted to take care of her and do something good for her. She was really nice and really pretty and now you've scared her off. She's out there now lost, alone and upset." Jake sobbed.

"Well, the nice officer will bring her back and then we can talk to her about it." Billy said trying to give his son hope. In the dark woods now Billy knew that the chances of finding the girl were very slim but he hated seeing his son like this.

Jacob shook his head as his father was speaking. "No, this is all your fault. I hate you!" Jacob yelled before storming off and slamming his bedroom door. He stayed by his window all night waiting for Nessie to come running out of the trees but nothing happened. He then fell asleep waiting.

The officers could never find Nessie. She had vanished without a trace and the officers gave up searching; they said no one – especially not a child – could've have survived out there for that long. If she didn't freeze to death then she would be starving or be attacked by animals. The thought gave Jacob a heart attack, but he deep down he knew that she was still alive out there somewhere.

Years went by and it was approaching Jacob's seventeenth birthday. He was sat doing his homework and occasionally looking out of the window. He sighed longingly at the thought of Nessie being out there somewhere. Not a day went by when he didn't think of her; he missed her terribly. He wondered what she was doing right now. What had she been doing all these years? What did she look like now all grown up? Jacob wished that he knew the answers to all of these questions.

Jacob slammed his text books shut and put them away in his school bag before he walked outside and into his garage. He decided that he was going out to find her. He needed to know that she was alright.

He packed a tent, some food and some water as well as some extra clothes and his sleeping bag. He left a note for his father that he was going camping with friends and then followed the familiar trail into the forest. He walked around for hours hoping to catch a glimpse of her fiery red hair but he saw nothing; just row after row of trees and leaves. He couldn't even see the sky above him, the canopy was that thick.

Jacob eventually stopped and looked around. Everything looked the same and it was starting to get pretty dark so he starting pitching his tent and making a fire.

He fell asleep in his tent once again dreaming about Renesmee; always dreaming about Renesmee. He woke up the next morning to the sound of light footsteps outside his tent. He startled awake and jumped up and slowly pulled back the folds of his tent. The footsteps had stopped and Jacob had to shield his eyes from the fierce glow that his eyes were assaulted with as he peered outside. Once his eyes adjusted he saw that the sun was managing to shine through the thick trees and reflecting off a beautiful looking woman stood outside his tent. Her long bronze hair fell down below her waist, her chocolate brown eyes were full of concern and her baby pink sundress swayed as she moved. She was still very skinny and her skin glowed brightly in the sunshine.

"Nessie?" Jake asked and she gasped.

"Jake?"

Jacob nodded and jumped out of the tent as fast as he could and took Nessie in his arms. He refused to let her go; not now, not ever. Now she really was never going to leave him. Nessie laughed and tried to hug him back as best she could with Jacob clinging onto her so tightly.

"Everyone said you had died. Everyone thought you had died but I didn't believe them. I knew you were out here somewhere." Jacob said with tears pooling in his eyes. Nessie sighed and Jacob released his tight hold on her despite how much he wanted to never let go.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I'm sorry that I left you; I just panicked and ran like I always do. I'm sick of being not wanted and I thought that if I came back after my last episode that that man would take me away or you wouldn't want me anymore." Nessie said biting her pearl pink lip.

Jacob sighed and stroked her cheek.

"I'm glad that I found you again. I thought of you everyday and night." He explained. "Where did you go anyway?"

Nessie shrugged but something seemed to go dead in her eyes when Jacob asked her that and he couldn't help but notice. Was it pain? Sadness? Was he ever going to get answers?

Nessie was quick to change the subject though and soon they were off into the trees and just talking like they had done so many years before. All that year of pain seemed to disappear from Jacob's heart caused by her years of absence. How he had missed the sound of her laughter and her sweet scent. To see her smile at him made his heart flutter and his stomach do summersaults. He didn't understand how she could bring such reactions out of him. He mentally slapped himself for getting too carried away. Nessie didn't seem to realise that he was just following her around like a puppy.

It was starting to get dark and after having some supper Nessie fell asleep in Jacob's lap inside the tent. He smiled down at her peaceful looking sleeping form. The way Nessie had wolfed her food down made Jacob really think that she wasn't getting enough food. He knew she was skinny but he also knew that some girls, no matter how much they ate, they just didn't put the weight on. He really started to wonder who she actually was and where she came from. Why did her skin glow? Did she have a mutation or something? Jacob was currently studying mutations of DNA in biology so he tried to think of anything that could have caused this. Was this why she said her family had disowned her? Renesmee was beautiful and despite how different her glowing skin seemed to be she was still a human being. She had a wonderful personality and fun loving. How could anyone hate that? Why did people always have to be afraid of what was different?

Jacob curled up and spooning Nessie's small form. She was so small against him; she had to only be about five foot but he guessed that was due to her not being able to have enough food in her system to grow. He was around six foot seven so she was over a foot smaller than him. He fell asleep nuzzled against her wild red hair and dreamed peacefully of their day together.

He woke up again the next morning with Nessie buried in his chest. He smiled and stroked her soft hair, smiling even more at the texture of it between his fingers. She stirred slightly before yawning and her eyes opened to meet his. She smiled groggily at him and he smiled just as brightly back.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He said and she laughed.

"Morning." She replied before she froze.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

Nessie's face became sad and pained before she spoke.

"Do you have to go home?" She asked cringing away from his answer.

He sighed before sitting up. Nessie sat up with him and stared at him with a lonely expression. He was her only friend.

"I told my dad that I would be back by tomorrow." Jacob replied sadly watching her face.

Her expression crumpled ever more as she gazed down at the floor. Jacob's heart broke at the sight of it and he reached and hand out to her before just pulling her close to him. She sniffed trying hard not to cry before she looked up and they locked eyes with each other. Jacob felt lost as he stared into those deep pools of chocolate and it was like he could see right into her soul; her hopes and her dreams, her very being. He didn't even realise they had been unconsciously leaning towards each other before Nessie stiffened and pulled away. Jacob internally groaned at that. He realised that he had wanted to kiss her. For her to kiss him back, but she had pulled away. What was the matter? Was she scared?

"Sorry Jake." She whispered.

Jake sighed before rubbing her forearms.

"Come back to La Push with me." He begged. "I promise that all the police have forgotten about you now and Billy is sure to let you in now that you're older and if not, we can get our own place together, just you and me. I just don't want to loose you again."

Nessie looked at him in awe before throwing her arms around his neck. It was hard in such a small space but she managed.

"Is that a yes?" Jacob asked.

Nessie nodded. "Although, I need to go back for a bit before I come with you. Do you mind waiting just for a little while?"

Jacob pulled out of the embrace to look her in the eye.

"Just for a little while?" He clarified.

Renesmee smiled and nodded before opening the tent door and climbing out.

"I'll see you real soon Jake." She said before blowing a kiss at him and leaving.

Jacob's heart clenched in his chest as he watched her leave; it was so painful to see her go, but she had promise to be back soon. He hoped that it wouldn't be too long. What did she need to do anyway? Why couldn't he know?

Jacob packed up all of his things that morning and tried to find his way home. He started to pass so familiar landmarks and before long he knew where he was going. As soon as his house came into sight he ran in to see his father glaring at him.

"A little warning next time." Was all he said before wheeling himself back into the living room and watching the baseball game.

Jacob smiled at the fact he wasn't in too much trouble for just picking up and leaving like that but Renesmee would soon be with him so he knew that everything was going to be alright. He could show her all the things he loved to do and share his secret spots with her in the forest. He could take her swimming in the sea and for walks along the beaches along with bonfires with his other friends and family. He knew she was the girl for him. It took him years to realise it but now he had; Jacob was in love with Nessie. He always had been and it was only now that he saw it. He hoped that Renesmee shared some of his feelings. All he had to do now was wait and find out.

Weeks and months went by again without a single sight of Renesmee. Jacob got scared of going to school in case that Nessie showed up while he was there and that his father might send her away and not tell him. Nessie had promised to be there soon. A year went by and Jacob was in his senior year of high school. He started to grow bitter at the fact that Nessie hadn't kept true to her word. She had lied to him and left him. He began to grow angry at her for breaking his heart like that but soon that anger turned into depression. His father was deeply worried about him but Jacob refused to talk to him about it. He didn't want to look weak but he couldn't stop the tears form falling at night when he watched the trees from his window at the spot that Renesmee always appeared at. Nothing ever happened.

At school his began to notice the way Leah acted around him. It was starting to freak him out how she always laughed too loudly at his crappy jokes and how she hung off his every word. It wasn't until Seth let slip that she had a huge crush on him. Apparently the whole school knew about it but Jacob was shocked; he hardly ever talked to Leah and only said the occasional 'hi' to her when he was at Seth's house. She asked him out a week later when she knew he had found out. She felt embarrassed but her fears were squashed when Jacob agreed to go out on a date. He thought 'why no?' Nessie had just left him and never came back so didn't he deserve the right to move on? Of course he did. The date with Leah went surprisingly well and he found that he actually liked her, although not as much as he loved Renesmee. He kept annoying himself by comparing every little thing that Leah did to everything that Nessie did. It was frustrating him but he figured that it would soon past the more he got to know Leah.

They had been going out for months now and Jake was miserable. He loved Leah but not as much as he loved Nessie. He felt guilty because he knew that if Leah ever found out then she would be heartbroken and Jacob didn't want to hurt anyone. He also felt guilty for leaving Leah for no good reason so he sucked it up and tried his best with the relationship. Leah seemed to notice how distant he could be sometimes but whenever she brought it up, Jacob just shook his head and never answered. It kinda reminded him of how Nessie avoided subjects – stop it Jake! He couldn't let her take over his life anymore. He needed to move on as she had clearly forgotten about him.

His friends happily danced around the bonfire and swayed to the music. Jacob smiled at he watched Embry's failed attempt at break dancing and Leah was happy to see him smiling again.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Leah said before walking off.

As Leah walked off, Jacob began to feel the same tugging sensation in his chest again; after so long he sighed at the feel of it only to snap out of it when he saw a small figure coming towards him. As it got closer he saw that it was in fact Nessie, walking down the beach towards him.

She was wearing the exact same sundress as last time only this time it was filthier and covered in dried in dirt. Her hair was a tangled mess and she had cuts and bruises polluting her pale skin. The sun was in so it didn't glow and she almost looked sick without her natural glow. She had her arms wrapped around her waist and was hunched over slightly as she walked looking weak and fragile.

"Jacob," She sighed in relief, "I'm so glad I found you."

She started running towards him and Jacob couldn't think. She jumped into his arms only to gasp in shock as he pushed her away.

"How could you Nessie!" He snapped making everyone go silent and turn to face them. "You said a little while; you never said a whole freakin' year!"

Nessie's lip quivered as he shouted at her.

"Jacob I'm so sorry it's just that…things happened and I wish that I could explain things to you." She stuttered, shaking slightly in fear as everyone looked at her with judging expressions.

"Well then, I'm listening." Jacob said folding his arms over his huge chest. Nessie gulped only to shrink back even more when Leah wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist possessively.

"W-who are you?" Nessie asked quietly.

Leah sneered at the battered girl.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. Why are you jumping on my boyfriend?" She snapped.

Nessie face looked confused and shocked; like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know what was going on.

"Jacob's my best friend…" She whispered not quite sure how to respond.

Jacob groaned. "Yes best friend. That's all I was ever goo for wasn't it because you were too dumb to make it into anything more. You left me Nessie."

"I-I don't understand…?" Nessie squirmed under everyone's hateful glares.

Leah glowered at her. "Look he made it clear you dirty slit. Clear off and if I ever see you near my boyfriend again then you're going to wish you had never been born." She threatened.

Nessie bit her lip as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Jacob could have sworn her heard her mumble 'I already wish that every day', but she had soon vanished into the trees without another word. The others cheered Leah on but Jacob could only stand there in silence. He was beginning to feel guilty about the way she had just been treated; how he had just treated her. She looked like she had really been through something and he was too selfish to realise that. He was just concerned about his own feelings and didn't stop to think that maybe Nessie had tried to come back for him; maybe something terrible had happened along the way.

Jacob didn't bother to go after her though. If she really cared for him then she probably would have stood her ground and explained herself. He wanted so badly to go after her but he knew that he would hurt Leah's feelings and seen as he was in a relationship with Leah – not Nessie, Leah – and he was loyal to her.

Jacob decided that if he wanted to have his relationship with Leah to last then he needed to come clean about what Nessie was to him. He couldn't keep lying to her anymore and maybe Leah would understand.

He approached Leah's front door to see the light glow of the TV in the living room so he knew she had to be in; Leah always watched TV. She was addicted to the thing. He knocked on the door but got no response so he tried to see if it was unlocked. Perhaps Leah had the TV on too loud?

He smiled to find it unlocked and knew that he had to take the opportunity to scare her. Jake and Leah loved doing this to each other and Jacob won every time. He sneaked into the house and made his way to the living room but he couldn't hear anything inside other than small movement. He opened the door and gasped at the sight before him. Leah was straddling someone's lap with her t-shirt on the floor wearing nothing other than some thin cotton shorts and her bra. She stopped kissing the guy she was with to look at Jacob in shock. She looked a kid who had been caught with her hands in the sweetie jar. The man she was with turned around and Jacob gasped again seeing as it was Sam, one of Jacob's trusted friends and confiders.

"Jacob, it's not what it looks like…" Leah tried to explained but Jacob shook his head and began to storm out.

He felt sick. He may not love Leah as much as he loved Nessie but he still had feelings for her and cared about her deeply. If he was with Leah then he would never dare cheat on her with Nessie despite his strong feelings for her. He could never do that to anyone, no one deserved that kind of treatment and Leah had just done the unthinkable to him. So much for the protective and possessive girlfriend.

"Jake, wait!" Leah called out as she caught up to him as he was walking across her front garden. He turned around to see that she hadn't even bothered to get dressed.

"Jacob please it didn't mean anything." She explained running up to him.

"Why did you do it then Leah? It had to mean something otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Jacob snapped glaring down at Leah. She coward away from his hateful gaze and gulped.

"I don't know, things just got carried away but I really do love you." She said tracing a hand down his bicep.

Jacob sneered. "If you really loved me then you wouldn't have done it. Goodbye Leah and don't try and contact me."

Leah gasped and tears filled her eyes as she watched Jacob walk away.

Jacob couldn't think straight for weeks. He was so confused. Leah had tried to contact him but he refused to answer. He wanted nothing to do with her. His main concern was sorting his head out about Renesmee. She hadn't returned and probably never would after Leah had scared her off like that.

"What's going on with you son?" Billy asked sympathetically as Jacob played with the cereal in his bowl.

Jacob groaned. "Ugh! Don't know dad. Everything just seems so messed up."

"In what way? I know this isn't about the whole Leah thing." Billy stated seeing right through his only son.

Jake sighed. "Well there is this mysterious thing that keeps coming up in my life and I don't know what it means. It keeps appearing randomly before disappearing again into the trees." Jacob explained as best he could without giving too much away.

Billy laughed and patted his son on the shoulder.

"Sometimes its those mysteries that keep appearing in your life that show you the things that are missing in your life. Be thankful for those mysteries." He said.

Jacob looked up from his food and towards the front door.

"You know what dad? You're right!" Jacob exclaimed before standing up suddenly and fleeing out of the door. Billy looked on in confusion before he shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

Jacob ran outside and as far out into the forest as he could, following the pull that led to his heart's desire.

"Come on out Nessie, I know you're watching me." He called out.

It took a few moments but she finally jumped gracefully out of a tree a few feet from him but kept her distance.

Jacob watched in awe as her skin once again glowed in the sunlight; pure perfection. She was the only thing he wanted in life and he knew that now. He wasn't going to let her get away for sure this time; he vowed he wouldn't let her.

He ran towards her while she stood still in confusion. He didn't stop until he had her in his arms and was swinging her around before he pressed his lips to hers savouring the feel of her lips against his. It seemed like his soul rejoiced in the contact and it felt like he could breathe again after so long of being in the dark underwater. He could now see the light again and everything was so crystal clear.

They pulled apart breathless and Nessie looked at him in shock. She was about to say something before Jacob interrupted her.

"I'm so sorry for everything I said to you Nessie. Can you ever forgive me?" He begged. Nessie smiled and nodded.

Jake sighed in relief as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"And this time, I really am not letting you get away my little glowing angel." He vowed.

"You can count on it."She replied before their lips collided again finishing the passionate kiss they should have shared over a year ago.

_THE END_

* * *

**Loved it? Hated it? Could've been better? That's what that review button is for so hit and give me your opinion. Just be mature about it please? I don't read complaints unless they're not constructive. **

**Took me months to write this so I hope it was worth it. Thanks for reading and have a happy Halloween! WOOOOO!**

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
